


Exile.

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Angst, Gen, I fucking cut Ranboo out of this history :(((, Logstedshire, a lot of hurt not much comfort, cw for all exile arc stuff, exile arc, scene fic, specifically manipulation and an ending that implies wanting to commit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Tommy’s time in exile, told through the period of time that Tommy remembers in current day, despite not wanting to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ghostbur & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 13





	Exile.

"If I can't become the next Shlatt then you can't become the next Wilbur." 

The comparison was a shot in the chest, as if Ghostbur wasn't still five feet away right now. As if he didn't feel his insides boil over those words he had said. "Just kill me Phil, everyone wants you to. Everyone." Tommy never wanted that, never wanted to be alone in this. Blown up nation or not. Anyone else melted away, none of them were at the heart of the revolution like Wilbur Tubbo and Tommy. No one. 

"You're a fucking dick! How fucking  _ dare _ you?! The fucking disks Tubbo! The disks!" 

"I'm not changing my mind."

* * *

Tommy had been firm in their plan. They were gonna team wiith Techno again, another war. Defeat Dream. And then he… Tubbo apologized? He apologized and was… laughing. The wind was pushing their air back and Dream felt strangely large from where he and Tubbo stood, looking at each other as Tubbo was… supposed to declare war. He was supposed to declare war!

Tubbo sided with dream.

Tommy wasn't sure when he started getting in Tubbo's face but he was yelling again, as he often was. A fire was building in his stomach and he hated this. He hated this. Tubbo was his friend. His best friend. Big T!

He was pushed off the obsidian wall, by Tubbos hand and he could feel his world break from undeath him as he hit the ground, and Dream jumped down as well. Arguing was futile, the world was dropping around them. Wilbur was gone and so would he. 

And Tubbo… Tubbo just watched as he was dragged away.

  
  


* * *

The boat ride over was something strange. Ghostbur was here. He wasn't sure why. Something, something, pointing him in the directions they should go. Ended up on a beach and the damn ghost couldn't shut up about them being on tour. Lads on tour. Vacation. 

Wood; Logstedshire.

* * *

The days next went by slow, it was strange. Being all alone, watching as all of them pitied him and looked at him so differently when he visited.

Tubbo didn't visit. Neither did Big Q. Fundy of course didn't come.

Dream did. 

* * *

It was an easy reppatuion, he almost got excited by the idea now when he was awake. He put his armor on, bouncing on his feet as he moved around trying to find something to do. Get a disk out, play it, build a tent. Anything as he waited for Dream. 

And then Dream came and it was livly. They teased and poked at each other, the days of Dream killing them over and over as they fought for freedom were far away now as Tommy dug his own hole to drop his armor in. 

It was happy, mining together, Dream in full diamonds and Tommy looking for anything to make armor with again, as he did everyday now. He was happier with Dream around. Better than being alone. Better with Dream.

* * *

The party, Ghostbur was to send out beach party invitationa nd he was to set up everything else. And he did! Set up the table and the cake and even till the minute of the start of teh party he waited for everyone to come. Everyone was invited. Everyone.

No one came. No one fucking came. It was ten minutes after and no one came. No one was here for the present or the umbrella or the water or the  _ cake _ . 

All for them. His friends.

  
  
  
  


Dream came. 

Dream said Tubbo had been invited directly. Ghostbur told him verbally.

Not even his best friend came. 

But Dream did. 

* * *

He shouldnt have made that room! He should have made that damn room with all his supplies that Dream usually blown up. One wrong move and Dream knew about everything eh hid. ALl the enderpearls and pictures of Tubbo and his friends and the armor and weapons. He sshouldnt have kept it.  _ Why did he keep it. _

The air was cold up here, past the clouds. Above Logstedshire. He looked at Logstedshire. He looked at the camp he made and everything he had found charm?- no. He found something in it. 

Dream had blown it all up. He found the room and he blew up the house and kill mushroom Henry and blew up Ghostburs house and his tent and the beach and everything he had made while he was there. Everything.

And Dream said he wasn't going to be back everyday. Not anymore. 

  
His best friend. Gone. 

His eyes were heavy, he felt weak and he didn't recognize himself anymore. From up here, down there looked nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos and comments it’s very much appreciated ♥️ And I have more dsmp fics on my account that’s like this if you did enjoy ♥️


End file.
